Devour Me
by XxXSaku-ChanXxX
Summary: Sakura's art practice becomes a free for all with Hinata. Story-less lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is a story less lemon that was written because of certain ways of...encouragement.**

**Dedicated to xXHina-ChanXx**

**Babe, I wish..**

I sat hunched over my drawing table drawing, while Hinata sat next to me watching intently. I felt Hinata's hand on my thigh lightly stroking my leg. Then as I switched from pencil to marker and began outlining, she moved behind me, nuzzling her cheek against my bare shoulder. Between the warmth of the room, the atmosphere set by the music, and the feel of her skin rubbing against mine, my boy shorts were definitely damp. There was no denying I was definitely looking for more than just friendship as her hand travels up my thigh, before settling between my legs. Neither of us said anything, our eyes fixed on my drawing, but I was finding it difficult to concentrate as her fingers pressed against my covered core. I spread my legs slightly to give her more room, and she turned her wrist and pressed the side of her hand hard against my womanhood. I pushed back, not sure whether I should roll over and kiss her or keep my gaze fixed on the piece of paper. But when she undid my jeans and slipped her fingers beneath my boy shorts to seek out my dripping core I couldn't help but let out a lustful moan and drop my pen. I pushed my jeans down, needing more contact. She slipped two fingers inside of me rather quickly, then leaned forward and kissed me. Her lips were soft and warm, and she smelled so sweet. "You're so beautiful, Sakura." Hearing her say those words, her voice husky with desire, set me off once again. I arched my hips upward, urging her deeper, and she obliqued, her teeth nipping at my lip before moving to my ear. I couldn't help the thoughts that ran through my head as she continued to play with me. _Either she's screwed girls before of she's a natural because she knows exactly where to go to get me off...Please Hina...Kami..._ She curved her fingers so they continued to brush against my g-spot, making me gush as I got closer and closer to orgasm. I greedily grabbed her hand and pressed it more forcefully against me, showing her that she didn't have to hold back. _Please don't be shy Hina..._ She dipped her head lower, traveling along my neck before pulling my tank too down with her teeth. She smiled when she saw my average, bare chest. Quickly she attacked them taking my nub into her mouth. I reached up and ran my hands through her soft blue/black hair, marveling at how such a gorgeous, quiet girl can be such a wild child. Hinata had always struck me as the type of girl that makes the guy do all the work in bed, but here she was ravishing me until I could barely breathe. I didn't know exactly what she was doing with her magical fingers, all I know is that they were filling me and touching me in places I couldn't ever remember being touched. Every brush of her fingertips brought new sensations that radiated outward, sending spikes of pleasure whirling through my core. I tightened against her, then took a deep breath as she pushed yet another finger inside me while her thumb fondled my clit. I wanted to touch her too, but for the moment, all I could do was lie there and enjoy what she was doing to me while she music bounced off the walls. As our eyes locked, and emerald clashed with lavender, she licked her way down my stomach while she continued to wiggle her fingers against my womanhoods slippery walls. Very soon, her tongue and lips were pressed against my clit. "Please...H-Hinata.." _Devour me.._ I then felt a fullness unlike anything I've experienced before. I whimpered and spread my legs wider to accommodate her, and after flattening her tongue against my clit, she lifted her mouth from me and said reverently, "look at you, sprawled out just for...me." Hearing those words, then peering down and seeing that, indeed I was sprawled out for my best friend to ravish, made me lose it. As she pressed her free hand lightly against my stomach, stimulating my g-spot, I exploded sending juices to coat her hand. She smiled as she eased her wet fingers out of my body and she licked them clean. Leaning forward the raven kissed me and I raised my hands to fumble with the belt on her jeans as my tangy flavors of my juices danced across my tongue. _Your turn Hina.._

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: So thanks to the great responses I got here is chapter two. Please enjoy! More? Review and let me know.**

**Dedicated to xXHina-ChanXx**

I continued the heated lip lock I had with Hinata as I stripped off all of her clothes rather quickly wanting nothing more than to ravish the beautiful raven above me. Grabbing her I rolled us over and propped myself up on my elbows drinking in her gorgeous figure. Her breasts large, plump, her hips with just enough curve to catch ones eye, and her little peach fuzz covering her core. I licked my lips hungrily getting turned on all over again. Placing my knee between her legs I rubbed against her womanhood as she ground against it roughly. Between my thighs was getting wet and heated. _God I need another release.._ Taking advantage of my experimental side, I turned myself around positioning us in a sexy sixty-nine with my face hovering just over her dripping slit. I buried my mouth between her wet folds while she licked my clit fiercely, her tongue racing in circles and making my shudder with every stroke. Hinata continues to change things up, pressing her tongue inside me, then lingering along my slit and moving up towards my clit. Once again, I was having trouble focusing on anything but the erotic whirlwind she was creating inside me, yet I kept my mouth moving. I've never tasted another girl before and was pleasantly surprised with her sweet, tart flavor, not to mention how responsive Hinata was. I moved my hands to hold open her thighs and pushed my tongue inside her as far as it would go. Hinata stopped what she was doing to slam her head down and moan as I curled my tongue within her. Pulling out I moved up to allow my tongue to dance fiercely across her clit, and her mouth returned to my core. Every time I got more worked up, so did she, and in order to ensure that she had an orgasm before I had my second of the night, I pressed two fingers into her slick opening and focused my tongue on her clit. I twirled my tongue around her hard bud, which was poking out quite prominently, while getting use to the softness of her core around my fingers. She was extremely wet, which made it easier to slowly glide my fingers in and out of her. "M-more.." She mumbled on my folds as she whimpered at the slow pace. She returned to licking me as I obliqued her request pumping at a much quicker and harder pace then before, as my tongue roughly lapped at her clit. Then I felt Hinata's womanhood tense up in a way to signal her impending orgasm. I doubled my efforts, taking a cue from her earlier and adding another finger, my arm bent around her hip, as I licked her clit with fast jabs. She had her nose pressed against me while her tongue dove deep into my core. Soon, I felt her body I still, then shudder, as she released her juices. I could feel her panting and hear her quiet moaning against my slit and I mashed myself against her face, as I writhed with delight. I desperately needed to get off again. She didn't seem to mind and kept right on eating me until I came hard, splashing her with my juices. "Hinata," I screamed out in ecstasy. After the waves of pleasure finished crashing and i gained my breath, I climbed off her, and turned around kissing her hard as I slipped my tongue out and allowed it to dance across hers. Pulling away her pale eyes pierced my emerald ones and she smirked at the prominent blush on my cheeks. "Do you want to finish your drawing Saku-Chan?" Hinata asked seductively with her eyes twinkling with lust. "That's okay. I'm sure we can find something better to do for the rest of the night," I whispered back hoping she's catch on. And by the way her hand reached up to cup my breast, I was positive she agreed.

REVIEW PLEEASEEE!


End file.
